secret love
by dancing-leila97
Summary: jayden and emily are in love but they hide their feelings but what will happen when a new person come to change a lot of things  bad summary but history is better
1. hurt

**its me again but with a new fanfic i hope you like**

All the rangers return to the Shiba house after a battle with a nighlock. Emily and mia were really tired after the battle the girls received all the moogers and nighlock hits. Jayden was carrying Emily in bridal style. Mia was walking next to Kevin sometimes she recharged on him. When they arrive they left the girls on their room and go to the living room.

-What we will do if the nighlock shows here again?-asked Kevin

-You care about the nighlock when Emily and mia are hurt?-mike asked

-Mike all of us care about them- Jayden said- that's why Kevin is worried about that, we don't want them to get hurt again.

Then all the guys sit down, Kevin was scolding mike because he start making funny sounds to break the uncomfortable silence. Jayden wasn't carrying what mike and Kevin were doing, he was just thinking in the poor girl that makes him be awake in the nights.

Five minutes later Mentor gi went inside the living

-Guys who want to come with me to buy the food for today? - Ji asked

On Jayden`s face appeared a big smile

-Mike will do- Jayden said

-Perfect I wait for you out side- Ji said

-WHAT!- Mike yelled – no way, Jayden why you said that?

-Because –Jayden started- both of you need to relax, and Kevin won't relax If you continue with that sounds

-Its true- Kevin add

-Fine I will go –mike said –but you owe me one

When mike left, Jayden and Kevin were in silence, when

-What were you thinking before? - Kevin asked

Jayden didn't answer he was another time thinking about the girl.

-Jayden!-Kevin said

- What? - Jayden asked

-In what are you thinking?- Kevin asked

-Nothing- Jayden lied- really in nothing

-Well –Kevin started – I'm thinking in the girls

-They fight good today- Jayden said

They were talking when they saw Emily coming out of the girls room. She looked better now. A big smile appeared o Jayden's face

-Emily- Jayden said running to her side- how do you feel?

-Better – Emily said-thanks Jayden

-how is mia? - Kevin asked

- Better too- Emily said – she wake up 2 min. ago but she fall asleep again when I stand up

-You need something? - Jayden asked

-No I just was bored – Emily said, she was about to fell down but Jayden caught her

- You need to rest- Jayden said- you still weak

Then Jayden carry Emily again in the bridal style and left her in her room

-With Ji and mike-

-Mike wait outside please – ji said

-No problem – mike said

Ji enter to the store while mike was playing whit a branch that he found on the floor. He was practicing few of his samurai movements. He saw a girl running.( She has brown long hair, she was wearing a white skirt and a white shirt with a yellow, red, green, blue, pink and gold stars, she was wearing red converse) when the girl and he crushed and fell down

-Sorry- the girl apologize – I didn't see you

- it's ok- mike said- let me help you

-Thanks-she said

When both were up mike was smiling at she

-By the way –mike said- I'm mike

-Nice to meet you- the girl said- call me jess

"She is beautiful" mike think.. "That's strange she has the same hair color and eyes color like Jayden but what im thinking she is a beautiful girl and jayden is ... well he is a boy, maybe i should invite her on a date"

-I saw what you were doing- jess said- you have potential but a very bad technique

-What?-mike asked?

-What time is it? - Jess asked

-Like 2:00- mike said

-Its late- jess said – I have to go

-Why? - Mike asked

-I have to do something- jess said- I have to go see ya

She left running to the down town

**where was antonio?**

**please tell me what do you think i will update the sooner as i can**


	2. asleep

**wow i update the same day new record! **

**the story continues**

With Jayden and Kevin

-She is in bed- Jayden said- what do we do now?

-I don't know- Kevin said- where is Antonio?

-You're right Antonio isn't here- Jayden said- maybe he is fishing

-Maybe, he always does that- Kevin said- some days he smells like fish

-You didn't know –Jayden said- that's how his soap smells like

-what the- Kevin said

-I'm just joking- Jayden said

-You scared me- Kevin said

The gap sensor go off

-What do we do?-Kevin said- if we left the girls alone they will go to fight

-One of us will stay here- Jayden said- but who?

-I think its better you stay- Kevin said

-Why? - Jayden asked

-Because you are the only one that the girls obey- Kevin said- plus I don't want to be here when they come to see where the fight is

-Good point- Jayden agree-now go. I will call the others

With the nighlock

Kevin, mike and Antonio were all ready transform

-Hello rangers- the nighlock said- did you miss me?

-The only thing I missed is- mike said- bring you down

-Stop talking- Kevin said- start fighting

All the boys attack the nighlock meanwhile at the Shiba house

-Jayden –Emily said- where is the attack?

-You are not going to fight- Jayden said-you need to rest

-But Jayden- mia said

-But nothing- Jayden said – go and rest

-ok- mia said

Mia left the room and go back to sleep but Emily still there

-you too Emily -Jayden said- it's an order

-But I get bored there- Emily said

-And what can I do? - Jayden said

-Can I rest here?-Emily said- with you?

Jayden can't say no to the beautiful girl in front of him

-All right- Jayden said- but you have to be sitting on the couch ok?

-Yes- Emily said- I won't stand up

-Good- Jayden said sitting next to Emily –do you want to see a movie?

-Sure- Emily said

With the boys

-We need more help- Kevin said fighting with the nighlock

-But the girls are hurt- mike said, fighting with moogers –and Jayden is taken care of them

-We know – Antonio said, fighting with more moogers- but we need help

Kevin fell down with a nighlock attack

-Kevin! - Antonio and Mike yelled suddenly 3 snowflakes appeared of nowhere and hit the nighlock chest making him dry

-I'm drying- nighlock said –next time I won't dry

The nighlock left and mike and Antonio help Kevin to stand up

-What was that?-Antonio said

-I don't know- mike said- but it was awesome!

-Did you saw from where they were thrown? - Kevin asked

-No- Antonio said-but maybe is a new attack

-We won't tell anything until we now what's happening- Kevin said- ok?

-Ok –mike said

-Sure- Antonio said – let's go home

-with Emily and Jayden

Emily was falling asleep in Jayden's shoulder. Jayden only saw the little girl sleep in his shoulder

-Emily? - Jayden asked smiling –I will move you to your room

He was about to carry Emily to her room when all the other rangers come to the house

-Jayden- Kevin said-what are you doing?

-Ammm- Jayden said- I'm taking Emily to bed

-Yes that's obvious- mike said- but why?

-she fall asleep watching a movie-Jayden said

Ji enter to the room

-Hello every one – Ji said- Jayden what are you doing with Emily?

-Long story- Jayden said- I will put her in the girls room

-Ok-Ji said

Jayden left Emily on her bed and he go to his room

-Jayden are you here- Antonio knocks in the door

-Yes –Jayden said- come in

-Hey- Antonio said- why you have a goof smile?

-What? - Jayden asked

-You haven't stopped smiling like that since we arrive- Antonio said

-Sorry –Jayden said –it's only that I have never fell this way before

**i want to know wat you think review**


	3. snowballs?

**i think this is shorter but here it goes**

-So –Antonio said- you like Emily?

-WHAT! - Jayden said- no

-are you sure? - Antonio said

-Why do you ask me this- Jayden said- I don't like her

-Ok, ok- Antonio said- I just think that you have that smile because of she

-Antonio I'm tired- Jayden said- can you go please

-Sure – Antonio said

Antonio left the room and Jayden close the door

"What I'm thinking- Jayden think- she is only a teammate, a friend. I'm the leader I can't have this type of distractions, well if no one knows that, it won't hurt"

Everyone at the Shiba house were sleeping

Next day

The guys were sitting in the kitchen when Emily and mia enter

-Hey – mike said- how do you feel?

-better- mia said- ready to train again

-Girls start eating- Ji said- you will train today

-Ok Ji- Emily said

The girls sit down and start eating. When they finish eating they go to change clothes. All were outside when the gap sensor go off again

-Lets go- Jayden said

The others nodded and run to where the nighlock was. When they arrived they were already transformed.

-Hello rangers- nighlock said- this time I won't dry

-we`ll see that- mike said

-Moogers attack –nighlock shout

-Take the moogers- Jayden said- I take the nighlock

Jayden was fighting with the nighlock when more moogers appear behind

-Jayden! - Emily shout

He turned around to fight with the moogers but the nighlock was about to attack him. Emily jump to his side and she stopped the nighlock when a snowball hit the nighlock and freeze him. Jayden finish with the mongers and turn around to hit the nighlock

-What happen here? - Jayden said

-I don't know – Emily said- I just stopped his attack

-Ok let's finish this- Jayden said- fire smasher

When they shoot to the nighlock he break down in small pieces that when touch the floor they disappear.

-It doesn't have 2 º live? - Kevin asked

-The ice – Jayden said- make it loose his second life

-It's that possible- mia asked

-Apparently- Jayden said- yes

-But where it come from? - Emily asked

- I don't know Emily- Jayden said –let's go home

**tell me what you think **


	4. letter

**hey there my new chapter is here**

All the rangers return to the Shiba house.

-If I'm honest- Emily said- I didn't see what was that I only saw the nighlock freeze

-It can be a new attack? - Mia asked

-I don't think so- Jayden said- is the first time that happened

The rangers start to talk about what could be that, but Jayden was thinking

"This is strange the only person that I know that can do that is far away, it has to be another thing"

The voice of Ji takes Jayden out of his mind

-Hello – Ji said- here you have your mail of the month

-Yay – Emily said

-For you Emily, Mia, Kevin, Antonio and Mike- Ji said- go and open it

-Thanks Ji – all the rangers said minus Jayden

The rangers leave the room and go to their bedrooms

-Ji I didn't receive anything? - Jayden asked

-Yes Jayden- Ji said - you always receive a letter from

-Silence Ji they don't know about it- Jayden said - where is the letter?

-Here you have- Ji said- you will answer the letter?

-I always do that- Jayden said smiling- I have to go Ji

-Sure Jayden- Ji said- when he receive that letters he is like a kid-the last part Ji say it more like a whisper

Jayden enter to his room closing the door. He started to read the letter with a big smile on his face, sometimes he laughs. For he receive that letter every month was like a kid in Christmas. When he finishes reading he put it on the envelope and keeps it on a box that is hide in his closet.

"I was right it can't be. The letter didn't say that was coming"

When all the rangers go to the living room Ji enter with good news

-Rangers I know that you have train and fight a lot these two months- Ji said

-Is he saying what I'm thinking? - Mike Said

-Yes mike- Ji said – tomorrow you will have a day off

Ji leave the room

-What you will do? - Emily asked

-I will go to buy shoes or clothes- mia said

-I will go to the park- mike said

-Really mike? - Kevin said

-Yes – mike said – the other day I saw a beautiful girl there

-I will go to fish- Antonio said

-I will go to swim – Kevin said

-I don't know what to do- Emily said

-Don't worry Emily- Jayden said with a smile- you will find something

-Thanks Jayden- Emily said with a light blush when mia notice she just smile

-and what you will do Jayden? - Mia asked

-I will stay here- Jayden said

- You won't train? - Emily asked

-No I promise – Jayden said looking Emily

The rest of the afternoon was calm, they watch TV and then they go to sleep

In girls room

-Emily I have a question- mia said

-Shoot it – Emily said

-Ok- Mia said- do you like Jayden?

-What!- Emily said blushing- No!

-Emily you are blushing- Mia said- seriously you like him?

-Well- Emily said- he is always protecting me, and he is sweet

-Don't forget handsome- mia add

-Mia you like him? - Emily asked

-No –Mia said- all for you

-Don't tell anyone- Emily said

-fine- Mia said – But only if you promise me to tell him when you are ready

-Ok- Emily said

All the rangers go to sleep waiting for tomorrow

**all for today have a good 2012 i will try to update tomorrow **


	5. day off part 1

**the next chapter here**

At the next day in girls room

-Mia wake up –Emily said- we have day off

-Yes Emily- Mia said- I remember that

-Stand up Mia- Emily said

-First tell me what you will do today- Mia said

-Can I go with you? - Emily asked

-Sure- mia said

-Now stand up- Emily said

Emily left the room running with Mia behind her. All the boys where all ready woke up and eating their breakfast

-Guys –Emily said- do you want to go to the movies today, after finishing our individual activities?

-I'm on it- Mia said

-me too- Kevin, mike and Antonio said at the same time

-Sounds funny- Jayden said smiling to Emily

-Ok- Mia said- we will met at the movies at 2:00

All the rangers nodded and go to change

Emily and Mia go to the mall

Kevin goes to the pool to swim

Antonio go to fish with clawzord

Mike go to the park hoping Jess pas there today

Jayden stay on the house

-Jayden you are not going out? - Ji asked

-No Ji- Jayden said – I will stay here, I will have a chat

-Really? - Ji said

-Yes – Jayden said- the first time after a year

-I am really proud of you two- Ji said- almost a year and the 2 of you have keep your promise

-Yes about that- Jayden said-we agreed that on a year, we will be together again.

-But is almost the year- Ji said- and you still fighting. What you will do?

-I don't know- Jayden said

-well you still have time - Ji said

-Thanks Ji- Jayden said- I have to go. It's waiting for me

-Ok Jayden – Ji said

Jayden go to his room. Open his laptop and start a conversation with a person with the nickname JJS

JayShiba: hey

JJS: Hi

JayShiba: how are you?

JJS: good. But I miss you

JayShiba: me too, but remember is almost a year

JJS: yes it has been a long time

JayShiba: I know

JJS: wait only a few days.

JayShiba: not days, months.

JJS: what?

JayShiba: Yes one month and a half

JJS: well I have a surprise for you

JayShiba: yes? What is it?

JJS: But I will give to you later; first show me the pictures that you promise

JayShiba: fine, fine

At the park. Mike was sitting on a bench in front of where he met Jess but she hasn't pass. He started moving around the park

With Jayden

JJS: the pictures are cool

JayShiba: thanks

JJS: they are good friends?

JayShiba: yes they are

JJS: I want you to ask something

JayShiba: shoot it

JJS: ok, do you like the girl that wears a lot of yellow? Be honest

JayShiba: well, yes I like her you don't have to tell anyone

JJS: fine I won't tell anyone

JayShiba: I trust on you. I have to go

JJS: why?

JayShiba: I have plans

JJS: like a date?

JayShiba: yes but with all my friends

JJS: ok see ya

JayShiba: see ya

JJS has gone offline

-Ji I will go out with the others- Jayden said

**all for today see ya tomorrow **


	6. day off part 2

**the story continous **

Jayden run to the movies while Mike was waiting only for jess

"I think she didn't come today" Mike thinks "I will go to the movies"

Then Jess come running and crash again with mike

-Sorry – Jess said- let me help you

-Thanks - Mike said now both were stand up

-jess is that you? - Mike said

-Yes – Jess said – mike right?

-Yes- mike said

-We have to stop crashing all the time that we see the other- jess said

-Yeah – Mike said- but it's a little funny

-I have to go- Jess said- I will continue with the exercise

-you where running? - Mike asked

-Yes – Jess said. Her cellular ring she saw the message and start acting strange- I have to go see ya

She left the place running to the other part of the park

"Why she always has to run away" Mike thinks, he sees his watch "I got to go to"

He run to the movies where all the rangers where waiting for him

-You are late mike- Kevin said

-Sorry Kevin- Mike said- I was with the girl I mentioned yesterday

-Really – Antonio said- where is she?

-She left running- mike said- because she was doing exercise

- Me and mia will go for the popcorns – Emily said

-Ok- Jayden said

-And what movie we will see? - Mike asked

-One of your favorite genre- Antonio said

-Cool- mike said- hey the girls are waiting for us

-Lets go- Jayden said

They enter and they sit with this order

Mike- Kevin- Mia- Emily- Jayden- Antonio

When mia and Emily get scared they hide their faces on Kevin and Jayden's chests

The movie finished and all the rangers where returning to the Shiba house the poor Antonio loosed a bet and he has to carry all the things that the girls buy today (a lot of things)

When they enter they divide Mike go to his room and play videogames, Kevin enter to the living room to read a book, Mia and Antonio go to girl's room to leave all the girls stuff. Only Emily and Jayden stay together

-Jayden can you lend me your laptop please? - Emily said

-Sure –Jayden said – what happened to yours?

-Well – Emily said- I was trying to send Serena an email but it beginning to draw smoke and Ji take it to fix it, plus my mail have some problems

-Ok- Jayden said opening the door- here is it

- Thanks- Emily said-this isn't having a lot of red?

-remember red is my color- Jayden said – but it has white too

-Yes I didn't see that color- Emily said- why it has a snowflake on the middle?

-Is a reminder – Jayden said- let me put the password, ready

-Jayden your room is very tidy- Emily said

-Is that bad? - Jayden said

-No is just that I never see a boy room like this- Emily said

-Thanks- Jayden said- I will leave you alone

-Thanks Jay- Emily said

-Your welcome- Jayden said

Jayden left the room with a big smile on his face and with a light blush he enter to the living room

-Have you seen Antonio? - Jayden asked

-In his room- Kevin said

-Thanks- Jayden said

Jayden left and go to Antonio's room. He knocks the door

-Antonio, are you here? – Jayden said

-yes- Antonio said- come in

Jayden enter to the room closing the door

-Do you remember the talk we have? - Jayden asked

-The one of Emily- Antonio said- or the one of smell like fish?

-The first one- Jayden said

-Yes I remember- Antonio said

-Well, I changed my mind- Jayden said – I think I like her

-seriously? – Antonio said

-yes- Jayden said – but you can't tell anyone

-Fine I won't say anything- Antonio said

-I put my trust on you- Jayden said

With Emily

-I finish my email- Emily said- now send it

(She sends it from Jayden's mail) she go back to the home page and it has a new message and it said like this

JJS …I have a surprise for you

Emily closed the laptop and walk out of the room when she crush with Jayden and both fell down

-Sorry- Emily said

-Don't worry- Jayden said- let me help you?

-Thanks- Emily said

When both were up

-By the way –Emily said- you got a new mail

-Thanks- Jayden said still holding hands

-Emily I need you here- Mia shouts

-I going- Emily said- see you later Jayden

-Bye Emily- Jayden said

Emily left Jayden and go with Mia. Jayden enter to his room and opened the mail

JayShiba: are you going to tell me?

JJS: no you have to see it

JayShiba: I have to go. Dinner time. Can't wait to see you again

He closed his laptop and he go with the others

**tell me what you think about it **


	7. new girl

**i apologize that it is going to be very short but understand that im on the 2 exam weeks so enjoy**

The rangers eat the dinner and then they go to their rooms. On girls room

-What's up with that sad face? - Mia asked

-Nothing- Emily said

-What you were doing before I call you? - Mia said

-Just talking with Jayden- Emily said unmadeing her bed

-So - Mia said- of what you were talking?

- Go to sleep mia- Emily said

-ok- Mia said- night Emily

-night Mia

Everyone at the Shiba house was sleeping. The whole house was in deep silence. The next day the rangers where training when Ji come in

-Mike – Ji said- Can you go with me to buy the food please?

-Sure Ji – Mike said- only I change clothes

-I wait outside- Ji said

At the store

-Mike can you wait outside? - Ji said

-Fine- Mike said

Ji enter to the store and Mike saw Jess walking in the park with another girl (Jess was wearing shorts with a red shirt sleeveless, the other girl was wearing a uniform with the initials JJS in her sweater)

-JESS- Mike shout running to met her- hey

-Hey- Jess said- I want to introduce my friend J.J

-Thank you Jess- J.J said- but they are only my initials, mi complete name is Jennifer Jamison

-Ok- Mike said- can I call you J.J?

-Sure- Jennifer said- All the people call me like that

-Jess I wanted to tell you something – Mike said- in private

-Sure – Jess said

-Jess I wait you there- J.J- said

When J.J go away Mike said

Jess- Mike said- would you like to have a date with me today?

-I would love it- Jess said- but I can't

-Why? - Mike said

-Because I promise her to spend today with her- Jess said- I`m really sorry

-Are you sure? - Mike said

-Yes- Jess said- I haven't seen her on 3 months and is the only day that she can go out of the residential school

-I understand- Mike said – and tomorrow?

-I don't know- Jess said- but if I can I see you here at 2 o`clock

-Ok- Mike said- see ya tomorrow

-See ya Mike- Jess said

Mike return to the store to help Ji with the stuff, and the girls go to cloths stores and things like that.

**SORRY please forgiveme but i will update as soon as i can or when i finish my exams**


End file.
